


Dean and Sammy's secret game

by Castielsmut



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Underage Sex, Wincest Love Week, Wincest Love Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielsmut/pseuds/Castielsmut
Summary: 14 year old Dean and 10 year old Sam get left alone at a motel and find a secret little game to play that they'll continue to play for a long long time





	Dean and Sammy's secret game

**Author's Note:**

> Underage wincest.

"Dean, I can't find my shoe!" Little Sammy pouted, running around the motel. 

Dean looked up from the cereal he was pouring. "did you look in the bathroom?" He asked, looking for spoons. 

"No" Sam admitted, running to the restroom, his tiny feet pitter patting on the stained motel carpet as he made his way to the restroom. He found the shoe and slipped it on then went up to Dean. "Dean?" He asked

He put Sam's cereal in front of him "yes Sammy?" He asked. 

Sam grabbed his bowl and spoon. "How do you know everything?" He asked. "You always know so much!" He asked, curious. 

Dean chuckled. "I don't know everything, I have just been around a bit longer" he smiled and tussled Sam's brown shaggy hair. 

Sammy giggled and brought the spoon up to his mouth. "I love you dean" he smiled with a mouthful of cereal. 

Dean smiled "I love you too" he said, digging into his cereal. 

John barged through the door "let's go boys" he said. 

Dean looked up. "Can we have a few more minutes? We just started on our cereal" he asked.

John shook his head. "Dean, we gotta go. Hurry up." He said, grabbing his duffle and Sam's hand. Dean grabbed his duffle and Sam's bowl so at least Sam would get to eat. 

Sam whined lightly "ow! Daddy that hurts!" He pouted as John's grip was very tight. 

John just rolled his eyes and kept walking quickly. Dean frowned "hey, dad, go easy on him" he said without thinking.

John looked back with a scowl "Dean just hurry the fuck up" he said. 

Dean quietly followed along. 

They all got in the car and buckled up. Dean sat in the back this time with Sam. He kissed Sam's forehead. "it's okay Sammy, he didn't mean it" he whispered. 

Sam sniffed and wiped his face. "I wanna go away De. I don't like him" he pouted. 

Dean sighed and handed Sam his bowl of cereal. "I know Sammy. We just aren't old enough yet. Just wait a few more years buddy" 

John started the car and burned a bit of tire as he drove away quickly. 

They arrived at another motel by night time and Dean carried Sam out since he was already asleep. They made their way to the new room and got in. John set his things down as dean lied Sammy down and covered him up. 

"I'll be back tomorrow. I want you both to stay in this room and be quiet. You know the drill boy" John said. 

Dean nodded. "yes sir" 

John turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Dean sighed and went to the tv, turning it on. He looked through the channels and found a porno. He looked to Sam to make sure he was still asleep and then grabbed his duffle for some lube. He sat back against the beds headboard and slowly palmed himself, watching the heterosexual porn. He felt himself getting harder and slowly slipped his cock out, lathering it in lube. 

Sam slowly woke up, watching and staying quiet. 

Dean began stroking himself and moaning quietly, bucking his hips up into his hand eagerly. 

Sam watched, feeling his own little cock become hard. He rutted against the motel bed, trying to keep quiet. 

Dean kept going, increasing his speed and running his thumb over his slit then adding more lube. "Fuck" he moaned.

Sam kept rutting, unable to hold back a loud moan. Dean looked over and quickly threw a blanket over himself. "Sammy! What are you doing up?" He said "you're supposed to be asleep!"

Sam looked up at dean, feeling dean was mad cause he did some wrong. "I..I'm sorry De" he sniffed, his lower lip quivering. 

Dean felt bad and called him over. "No, no Sammy, it's okay. I'm sorry for yelling. Come here man, I didn't mean to make you scared" he said.

Sam got up and jumped into deans bed. Than sat on top of the blankets, right on Dean's lap. Dean bit his lip. 

Sammy hugged him "I'm sorry Dean" he said. 

Dean instinctually bucked his hips up lightly, "I-its okay Sammy" he said. 

Sam could feel something hard against his ass. He bounced lightly and Dean let out a moan. 

"Oh fuck Sammy"

Sam smiled, this was making dean feel good. He bounced again and grinded lightly like he did against his bed earlier. 

"Mhmmn fuck" Dean moaned, holding onto Sam's hips and thrusting up. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so good. 

Sam kept going, bouncing and grinding on his brothers hard cock. Sam wasn't getting any pleasure from it, but that didn't matter to him because it was making dean happy and Dean always made him happy. 

Dean stopped Sam. "take off your pants Sammy" he said, the blanket still over his lap. He obviously didn't wanna go in him, so humping would have to do. He didn't care really, as long as it was with Sammy. 

Sam obediently took his pants and boxers off then got back on Dean's lap and continued bouncing. "Like this dean?" He asked innocently 

"Just like that baby" Dean said. Sam smiled, he liked being Dean's baby. 

Dean reached up and put some spit on his hand then went down to Sam's little dick. He slowly began stroking it, watching Sam wiggle. 

"D-Dean!" He said, it felt a little weird at first but he got hard really quick.

Sam began bucking his hips up and bouncing at the same time which made Dean go crazy. "Fuck Sammy yeah, just like that baby" he moaned along with him, bucking his hips up erratically. 

Dean felt his orgasm building faster and faster as Sam kept humping his hand. 

Dean brung Sam's face closer to him and kissed him passionately. Sam kissed him back, moaning and whining as he kept humping quickly. 

Dean felt his hand get soaked as Sam came, panting loudly till his dick went limp. Dean almost came at the spent little Sammy. 

Sam looked up at dean and kissed him again. "That felt really good de." He panted. 

Dean turned them around and took off his pants, leaving his boxers on. "Turn around Sammy" he said, palming himself through his boxers. 

Sam got on his stomach and rested his head on a pillow. 

Dean kissed Sam's ass and Sam giggled and wiggled a bit. "That tickles" Sam said. Dean smiled and spread Sam's legs a bit. He positioned himself over the young boy and began thrusting up into his ass. His underwear didn't let him penetrate, but damn it felt great. Sam grunted a bit as dean continued. He thrusted and humped quick and desperate against his little brothers ass. "Fuck, oh fuck!" He yelled, the springs in the bed getting louder and faster as he kept thrusting against the boy.

Sam grunted, almost uncomfortable under dean, but he didn't care as long as dean was happy.

Dean thrusted and moaned loudly, giving his final little humps before cumming in his boxers. He fell beside Sammy panting and sweaty. His shirt was drenched in sweat and his boxers were soaked in cum. 

Sam hugged dean tightly "I love you dean" he smiled. 

Dean nodded and kissed Sam softly "I love you too Sammy" he said. "But we have to keep this between us, okay?" He said. "It's like our little secret game okay? You can't tell anyone" he explained.

Sam nodded and kissed dean again. "I like our game" he smiled "it makes me feel really good" 

Dean smiled "good baby." 

Sam giggled and lied on top of dean. "When can we play again?" He asked. 

"Anytime" dean answered

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments to motivate me to write more also, constructive criticism is highly appreciated


End file.
